PROPOSED RESEARCH, OBJECTIVES AND METHODS: The mushroom Coprinus atramentarius contains a constituent which is pharmacologically similar to disulfiram. The component, which was recently isolated, causes hyperaldehydemia when administered prior to ethanol ingestion. Although the chemical structure of the active compound has not been determined, it appears to be a cyclopropane derivative of glutamic acid. THE OBJECTIVES OF THE RESEARCH ARE: 1) to complete the structure determination of this compound; 2) to establish a synthetic route to the compound; 3) to conduct preliminary pharmacologic screening of the compound. The results of this study should establish the relative feasibility of using this agent as an aternate to disulfiram in the treatment of alcoholism.